


You call this studying ! ! !

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Borderline Smut, Embarrassment, F/M, Humble reader, Making Out, Study Date, embarressing Tony, mature - Freeform, no actual smut, puts flash in his place, stark reader, threating tony, would kick Peter's ass if he made his daughter cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Hi I was wondering that since it is exam season in high schools if you could do one where your Tony's daughter who has a lot of classes with Peter and goes for a study date where not much studying went on if you know what I mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call this studying ! ! !

"Hey Peter wait up" I called after the brown haired boy walking in front of me. "What are you doing after school" I asked him once I caught up to him.

"Oh um nothing why do you ask" Peter sounded nervous as we walked together to class.

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to study for our chemistry exam that's next week. We can study at your place if you'd like, that way my dad won't bother you like he normally does. Again I'm sorry for what happened last week, he just gets so excited when he finishes prototype that he doesn't care where he testes it out." I was recalling the incident that happened last week when Peter came over. Peter almost lost his eyebrows because of an android my father created.

"You want to come over to queens to study with me" Peter sounded shock as he continued to look around the hall.

"Yeah I do, unless you don't want to be seen with me" I replied feeling a little offended.

"No no no it's not that, it's just that I'm surprise you want to be seen with me" he was quick to reassure me.

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?"

"Because you're a stark, you could be going to the fanciest school or dating the quarterback. Why would you want to be seen with me" my heart broke when he said that. Unlike me dad when he was younger I have always been a nice and humble person.

"Peter are you serious?" I never let my fathers wealth get to, in fact I have never accepted any money from my father. No matter how many times he's offered to pay for something. He worked hard for that money and I didn't want to mooch off of it like other kids my age would do. I have job (although it is in within my dads company) that I interviewed for and I expressed that I did not want any special treatment once I got it. I told them to treat me like any other worker and that meant doing the shittiest work if it came down to it. "I'm not my father, I don't care about that stuff. I actually begged my dad to let me come to this school because I wanted to feel like a normal teenager. Not some stuck up snob at a wealthy private school. Your a great guy Peter and I like talking to you, so I'm going to ask again. Would you like to study at your place after school for our chemistry exam" I finally finished my mini speech.

"I would love to study with you after school" Peter replied as we stopped in front of our English class.

"Just in time mr. Parker and ms. Stark, please take your seats" our English teacher looked annoyed. After school I got my books from my locker and made my way towards Peter's when someone got in my way.

"Hey y/n what you doing later tonight" is was flash thompson, the guy that bullies Peter.

"I'm going to go study at Peter's place" I replied trying to walk around him.

"Why would you want to hang around that loser"

"He's not a loser, he's my friend" I defended Peter.

"Oh my gosh are you serious, why ! ! ! You're a stark you shouldn't be seen with losers like him"

"Can people stop talking about my last name ! ! !" I raised my voice causing a few people to stare. "My last name has nothing to do with who I should or shouldn't be friends with ! ! ! If you don't like that I'm friends with Peter you can fuck off" I yelled at flash before I walked around him and made my way towards Peter. "Are you ready Peter"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes I am" he looked stunned as he got his stuff and we exited the school leaving everyone that was in the hallway speechless. "That was awesome y/n ! ! ! No one has ever put flash in his place before." Peter spoke up once we were outside the school while I texted my dad that I was going to go to Peter's to study.

"Well someone ought to, that guy is a joke and he had no right to call you a loser" I hooked my arm around Peter's as we continued to walk. Although I noticed he tended up when I did that but I just shook it off and continued to walk towards Peter's place.

"May I'm home ! ! !" Peter shouted once we entered his apartment.

"Oh good Peter I just made a snack- oh you brought a girl home" his aunt excited said making Peter stiffen up.

"Hi I'm y/n stark" I extended my arm.

"Oh gosh how did I not realize who you were, you're stunning" Peter's aunt began to shake my hand.

"Thank you ms. Parker" I smiled

"May" Peter sounded embarrassed. "We're going to my room to study"

"Oh ok, would you like to take one with you?" She extended the tray with snacks to us.

"Sure" I got happily accepted one of the treats.

"Ok we're going to go study now" Peter also got a snack before he guided me down the hallway towards his room. "I'm sorry about her" Peter apologize before closing his door when we were inside his room.

"Why ! I love her already" I smiled as I looked around his room. "Wow my dad wasn't joking when he said you had one of these" I motioned to the old computer on his desk.

"Yeah it works and everything though. I fixed it"

"That's so cool" I sat on his bed and pulled out our chemistry book. "So are you ready to get started"

"Oh yes, yes I am" he sat down and pulled his textbook out. Half an hour into studying I felt Peter's eyes on me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked feeling a little self conscious.

"Noooo you're face is perfect, I mean you don't have anything on your face" I watched as Peter's cheeks starting to turn red.

"You think my face is perfect" I gave him an exaggerated smile.

"No,I mean yes, I mean-" I pressed my lips against his just to shut him up. He tensed up like before but he gradually eased up and soon he was laying on top of me, completely forgetting about studying for the exam.

"I've been meaning to do this for quite awhile" I whispered into his ear before gently biting his earlobe.

"Mmm so have I, I just never thought you were attracted to me" Peter started to suck on my neck as his hand slowly made its way under my skirt.

"Of course I'm attracted to, you're cute and smart. What else would I want in a guy" I moaned once Peter's hands got higher making his hands shake for a second.

"Muscles?"

"Oh Peter just be quite and continue to do what you're doing" I arched my back once his hand has cupping my pussy over my underwear. I moved his head so I was face to face with him before I captured his lips and started kissing him heatedly. I moaned into his mouth as he was teasing me over my underwear.

"Hey why's the- really now, you call this studying" my fathers voice sounded annoyed as he entered Peter's room.

"What's going- oh no Peter really?" His aunt sounded embarrassed.

"It wasn't him ms. Parker it was me. I kissed him and well-"

"You were close to doing it" my dad interrupted me. "Well I hate to break you're "studying" but we have to go y/n, say goodbye to Peter" my dad and Peter's aunt left.

"Well that was embarrassing" I started to laugh as Peter got off me.

"I know right" I watched Peter's cheeks were turning red again as I got off the bed and fixed my skirt.

"Well I had fun studying with you Peter, maybe we can do it again some other time?" I asked as I put my book back in my backpack.

"Yeah seeing as we didn't actually get a lot of studying done" Peter replied as I zipped up my backpack and faced him.

"I'll call you so we can set up another study date" he nodded.

"Wait this was a date?" Peter looked confused.

"It was once we started kissing" I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a brief kiss. "Again I'll call you so we can set up another study date"

"Or an actual date" Peter blurted out

"Alright well in that case call ME when you want to go on a date"

"Next Friday that way we don't have to worry about exams" he held onto me.

"Alright then we have a date" just as I was about to kiss Peter again my dads voice interrupt us.

"Y/n let's go" my dad shouted making us pull away and we started to leave Peter's bedroom.

"Thanks again ms. Parker for the snack, it was so good" I smiled at Peter's aunt.

"Why thank you y/n that very kind of you to say"

"Alright kiddo let's go, it was nice seeing you May" my dad openly checked out Peter's aunt making me groan of embarrassment. "Bye Peter, keep your hands off my daughter" my dad glared at Peter.

"Bye Peter" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing my dads hand and dragging him out of the apartment before he did anything to Peter.

"So you and spider boy" my dad started to make kissing noises as we walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"Yes me and Peter" I smiled as we made our way out of the apartment building and went to my dads car.

"You know if he ever makes you cry I'm going to kick his ass, I don't care if he's underage"

"Dad ! ! !" I exclaimed as I got in the car embarrassed.

"What I'm your father, I'm allowed to me protective of you." He replied as we drove off.


End file.
